parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lynth
Lynth is an Imaginary Friend and an original student from Year 10. Appearance Lynth has a light turquoise hair which is bubbly and stiffed, two blue eyes and a small nose. She wears a light blue floor length gown and white gloves. When her left arm is cut, she hs a purple arm with pink square sleeve and five purple fingers. She has a reddish-pink diamond in front of the square sleeve. Personalities Lynth is very patient, brave, honest, perserving, fairness and determined. She is also compliment and sometimes childish or bratty. She visits Class 10T everyday. History Autumn Breeze: TBA Winterbird: TBA The Huge Temple: TBA Easterium: TBA Revenge of Seimarah's Inside Story: TBA Magictale: TBA Abilities Lynth possesses SOUL abilities such as weapon-summoning, collecting, transforming/evolution, fusion, resurrection and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * Hydrokinesis/Waterbending: Lynth can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapor), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. * Levitation/Flight: Lynth's original power is Levitating and Flight. * Bubble Encapsulation: Lynth can create bubbles that can imprison anything or anyone inside, with enough hardness to contain the targets. Also she can bubble objects just like Gems and SOULS do. * Invisibilty: Lynth can render themselves unseen by the naked eye and become invisible in visible spectrum. Lyntth can move about an environment unseen by others and act without being observed. Some users can choose to let certain people see them, while staying invisible to others. * Enhanced Speed: Lynth can move much faster than the average member of their species, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain the body, although some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel, including acceleration, friction, g-force, inertia, etc. * Teleportation: Lynth can teleport, or transfer matter (beings/objects, including themselves) or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them. This can be achieved by various means, including causing the atoms/molecules to travel at light-speed, warping the space, or use quantum superposition, in which the user teleports by spatially rearranging the subatomic contents of a system. * Hydro Mimicry/Shapeshifting: Lynth is made up of or can transform their body completely into water. Lynth's transformed form is either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of water, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately the Lynth can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. SOUL Fusions # When fused with Luci-Lou, they form Litephi. # When fused with James, they form Mystery Vanes. # When fused with Justin, they form Kara-tactic. # When fused with Jessica, they form Mythorize. # When fused with Harun, they form Twixerphi. # When fused with Chanel, they form Celestic-citseleC. # When fused with Seimarah, they form Shalligrium. # When fused with Orange Sol, they form Greenistic(Orange Sol). # When fused with Saajid, they form Greenistic. # When fused with Bethany, they form Cosmyrella. # When fused with Hamara, they form Sparkle Dust Magic. # When fused with Justin and Jessica, they form Monster Vile Magic. # When fused with James, and Luci-Lou, they form Pilligrosee. # When fused with Justin, Jessica and James, they form Enguardical. # When fused with Justin, Jessica and Luci-Lou, they form Hawaii Vanes. # When fused with Orange Sol and Luci-Lou, they form Rhythmistic. # When fused with Seimarah and Chanel, they form Splinter-moss. # When fused with Max and Saajid, they form BBQXV. # When fused with Justin, Jessica, James, and Luci-Lou, they form Lemond Limes. # When fused with Justin, Jessica, James, Luci-Lou and Saajid, they form Dreamy Vibe Sol. # When fused with Justin, Jessica, James, Luci-Lou, Saajid, Chanel, Harun and Seimarah, they form Chiragistator. Trivia * Lynth's weapon is a sword. * Lynth is the helper of The Orange Star Alliance. * Her dance styling is ballet dance. * She can walk on fire, magma or radioactive ooze without hurting. * Lynth likes to eat food such as pizza, chicken curry and rice, milkshake and other foods. She didn't like vegetables. * Lynth is a first major friend who is hatched from the egg. * She keeps a diary from secrets. * She likes singing. * Lynth lives in the planet called Underwater Temple. * It's where she spends most of the time. * She keeps her sword in a treasure chest for future uses. * Lynth's crush named Marilobor. * Lynth is left handed. * She dislikes trendy stuff such as dabbing, fidget spinners, bottleflip, Fortnite dances and even slime. * She goes to Midland's Mencap for fun. * Lynth sometimes have social autism. Category:Orange Star Heroes Category:Queensbury School Category:Year 10 Category:Monster Souls Category:Magical Characters